


Brilliance

by SapphireLotus11



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Multi, Slice of Life, They are all humans, nsfw stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: He had all the smarts and charm that could please anyone. But even Ted Kasane couldn't solve the problem of why he fell in love with her of all people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a quick once over, this basically an old story being brought back and brought over from FF and I will be working on it (along with my list of stories...heehee) I will also being alternating POVs of Ted and Haku for the story so I hope you enjoy it.

Ted's POV

I just don't get it! Why is she so complicated? Its so puzzling and mind blowing that its giving me a minor head-ache trying to figure out, just why this woman is so attractive? My goodness what could it be? I know nothing about her, so why am I developing these feelings? I'm almost a senior at the university damnit! I shouldn't be worried over girls, particularly her. Out of all the girls on the entire campus its her that has me thinking like this. 

I sat in the apartment that my sister Teto and I share face-planted in the table groaning and swearing over this conundrum. My mistake was leaving the door open because now she was grinning at me while she learned against the door. Little sisters sure can be evil...

"Still yelling at yourself Ted?" she teased

"No Teto for the last time I'm thinking out loud..." I muttered back to her

"Well what ever you are doing don't be so loud! I can hear you from all the way in the kitchen." She whined while returning to her evil lair that was her room with a bowl of instant ramen

As I rubbed my sore eyes since they haven't been blinking, I looked at the clock above me while I tried to relax and get some sort of rest. It was already midnight but it just so mind-boggling how I can't figure out my own emotion! I mean all I knew so far was that she was 18, she has the same GPA as me, and I found her to be flat out gorgeous! I must know her secret, but how do I go about doing this?

"Maybe since your girlfriend is in all your classes you should talk to her then~" a familiar voice teased

I covered my forehead with my hand, why couldn't I have a pet cat or something else instead? Now she was fully in my room and happily sat herself at my desk chair.

"So who is this wonderful woman you keep raving about? Is it Ruko?"

I sighed "No."

"Oh? Then it must be Momone!"

"No not her either…"

She paused for a thought "Uh... Miku!"

"No." I could tell this was going to take a while

"Defoko!"

"No."

"Luka? Neru? Rin?"

"No…No…NO TETO!" I snapped

She was getting agitated "Well then who is it?"

I couldn't keep from blushing; I really didn't want her to know. Knowing my sister she will spread the word like wildfire and that's the LAST thing I want.

"Well if you won't say any names, can you at least tell me how she looks?" she pouted

"Well she has long snow white hair tied with a purple ribbon to make a cute ponytail. Her eyes are red like rubies. Her nose is small but pointy like an elf. And she has the sweetest smile that lights up any room."

I watched my sister think for a minute, and then she gasped and started laughing!

"Oh man this is priceless! I don't know which is better: the fact that you have a crush on Haku Yowane, or how you described her!"

I started to get annoyed as I started turning darker red "Will you stop laughing?! I don't see what the big deal is!"

She nearly jumped out the chair "The big deal!? Oh man Ted! Haku is the queen of NERDS!" She began "She drinks almost all the time, she's always quite, and she works at the library!" She laughed

"HEY NOW, THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU SHOULDN'T MAKE FUN OF HER LIKE THAT!" I argued while I threw a pillow at her

Teto wiped her tears of laughter and cleared her throat easily catching my pillow "Alright no need to get all worked up, sheesh! But I should have know that you would pick someone like her…after all even the queen of nerds need a king" she teased

I rolled my eyes ignoring the comment. "This king will rule alone, I've got no idea how to approach her so why should I try?"

"OK I'm sorry! Gosh you must really like this girl don't you?" She asked

"Yes I do, now are you going to be a pain or get out now?" I asked impatiently

She gave a heavy sigh "Alright listen, because you're still my brother and I still in fact love you, I'm gonna help you out." She said as she returned the pillow

"Oh you actually love me? I'm touched" I replied with heavy sarcasm 

She groaned and folded her arms "Look lover boy, I'm seriously going to help you out if you honestly want to be with her!" 

I sat up and adjusted my glasses staring at her in disbelief "Is that so?"

She nodded " Yeah, but it's gonna cost ya of course." 

That I had no doubt about, but she does have more charisma than I so she might be able to lend a helping hand. "Okay what do you want?"

"I dunno yet, for now you have a tab but don't you worry I will make sure you pay it in full~" 

I slumped back in my back "Wonderful..."


	2. Chapter 2

Haku's POV

Today was just another day at work, the library doesn't pay the most but to be honest I would prefer the calm quiet atmosphere over the other job offers of working bars or cafes. Too loud and annoying…

Anyway today was just another normal day, had classes in the morning and went to work for the remainder of the day. Saw my friends and usual visitors come in and so forth, but Neru for some odd reason wouldn't shut up about the latest gossip! Don't get me wrong, she and I have been together since grade school and we're attached at the hip! But I could really care less about who sleeping with who or who's a bigger slut. Still, she went on and on while I was taking inventory of the newest shipment of kids books this month.

"So I'm totally texting this to Teto as this is all going down in the mall, oh man it was hilarious you should have been there!" She gave a haughty chuckle

I nodded "Mhm..."

"Like Luka's reaction face when she saw Gakupo and Gumi walking out the same store together, I never saw her run so fast! Ever!"

I nodded again while jotting down some numbers on my clip board, and I could tell Neru was growing impatient with me.

She pouted "And I should totally ride horses to school and join the equestrian team!"

"Oh good I'm glad you found a sport you like Neru." I smiled

She groaned softly knowing how I am about the library rules "Dammit Haku you're doing it again!" she huffed

"My job? Yes I work here Monday through Thru-"

"That's just it! Its like you live here girl! You're own little hub from the outside world."

"Is that really so bad or do you just want me to hang out with you more often?" I smirked

She stomped her foot "Both! I mean when's the last time we've hung out together?!"

I blinked "This past weekend."

"And felt like AGES ago!" she whined

I sighed and shook my head in disbelief "No wonder you were voted Drama Queen last year, I'm going drinking with you, Lily and Miki tonight aren't I? Like we always do?" I reminded her

She pouted in defeat "All I'm sayin is that there's more to life then just Haku Yowane, working at the library and goin to school. You should explore! Be adventurous! Get crazy!"

"Yeah one more thing for you text about besides my drunk adventures…" I rolled my eyes "The blogs are filled with enough of my adventures thank you."

She chuckled "Oh come on you know those are funny, which reminds me that our newest episode has got to be better than ever so Im gonna go and get our spots early!" She said while wave bye to me on the way out

I sighed, it was true that I don't do much in my social life. The worse I do is drink a lot but only on the weekends or need be. Other than that there's really nothing else to me. I play music and I sing, I keep good grades, never had a boyfriend… Now that I'm putting things into perspective maybe Neru's right. Maybe I should try some new things, or maybe travel somewhere? Finishing the last of the inventory and locking up for the night, I couldn't help but think about what Neru said: Sure going to the mall and being more social does sound nice in my mind but then I remember how people tend to act and the idea get scraped for good. Although it would be nice to be more exotic and social, I think I would rather stay in my hub.

…

The next morning came and it was still before it was time for the first classes of the day to start so Neru, along a few others that I talk to were sitting around talking and laughing- well they did most of that I was either fiddling with my phone or looking out the window. While they were going over the fun and pranks that were had during last nights drinking outing, I couldn't help but notice someone looking at me from across the hall in the other classroom… Not a usual dazed tired type look, it was almost like they were mesmerized. Like they were in love or something....

I wasn't quite sure who he was but he looked familiar from his hair and glasses. I thought it maybe he wanted to say hi so I just gave a little smile, nothing too excessive. And from that my guess was that he finally came back to earth and was blushing with embarrassment. I didn't think much of it but I'm convinced Neru has a 6th sense for these things now. She grabbed my shoulders as she was grinning from ear to ear followed by Ia, Lily, and Galaco.

"Ho hoo~ So Haku's got a looker ay?" Neru mused

"Whats his name?" Lily eagerly asked

"Is he cute?" Galaco chimed in

"How old is he?" IA put the final layer of the question asking quartet

I wanted to see if he was still there but they scared him off...naturally. "I don't know, I caught him staring at me is all."

They all grew closer and wide eyed demanding more intel about this person as if he was a murderer of some sort, but all I could say was that I didn't know.

"Do you at least know what he looks like?" Galaco asked

"He's got long hair, its the same color as Tetos and he's go glasses-" I was cut off hen IA gave the answer aloud

"No way that's Kasane Ted, he's Teto's big brother!" IA spat out

Lily, Neru, and myself were trying to hush her voice so we wouldn't draw attention to the whole east side of the third floor.

"Teto's bro huh? Not bad Haku not bad at all." Galaco nodded in approval

"Not bad? What do you mean not bad? Its weird!" I protested

"Noooo, he likes you duh! Why else would he be staring from across the hall like that?" Lily insisted

"I don't know Ted at all! How could he like me?" I tried to reason with them

"Shut it, you're cute and he sees it too!" Neru hissed

I just kept shaking my head in disbelief, it didn't make any sense at all! Ted and I are in the same classes but we never talk to each other! Besides most guys only come to me if they want to point out the obvious about how big my boobs are and that gets annoying very fast.

Great, now I'm going to be stuck on this all day!...But could it be true?


End file.
